khazaripediafandomcom-20200215-history
Jadra'zin
Barbarian Shieldmaster |health = |affiliation = Khazari Empire The Zandalari |occupation = Shieldmaster Champion Zandalari Military General |location = Zul'Khazar |status = Alive |relatives = Zam'zulja(Father) Dre'weza(Mate) Una'zel(Daughter, firstborn, deceased) Zando'zhan(First son) Zandribar (Second son) |students = Zandribar(Son) |alignment = Lawfully Evil|companions = Jam'zhe(Servant)|races = Zandalar Troll}} Biography -Early life- At the age of sixteen(16) Jadra'zin met his beloved mate Dre'weza, who at the time was nineteen(19). They were a young and lively couple, Jadra'zin more mature for his age than many others, which is the reason to why she accepted him. They both lived in the same village, Shal'zul which is situated on the south-eastern shore of Zandalar. The village was built on a large beach with a view of the beautiful blue ocean, a lush and tropical jungle to the north-west of the village that covered the majority of Zandalar. The inhabitants of Shal'zul were mostly fishermen, yet all had combat training and no light training either. All Zandalari go through hard combat training trials to earn their place, yet what they do once they've completed the trials is up to them. Become farmers, fishermen or leatherworkers among many other possibilties. Several years passed and Jadra'zin was now twenty-one(21) years old, Dre'weza were twenty-four(24) and they planned on now having their first child, they were still as happy since they day they found eachother and their love never ceased. Months passed, Dre'weza's stomach grew and grew, she had successfully gotten pregnant. The High Priests foretold of a daughter who's fate was sealed early, Jadra'zin and Dre'weza were not ready for such information, yet they carried on with their hopes up for their coming child. Early in the month of Brazal(October) their first born came to the world, as the High Priests had foreseen, it was a daughter. They were both overwhelmed and their love for the child was just as strong as it was for eachother. Another year passed, their beloved child was growing up and they began discussing another child, they both agreed and wanted more children. Each night, for a whole week they shared pleasure with eachother, hoping for Dre'weza to become pregnant once more, as the week had passed, they let another week pass, sharing pleasure not as frequently yet they did. In the next week, they decided to go to the High Priests and see if they had gotten any luck, and as it turns out, Dre'weza was expecting another child. It was still too early to decide which gender, the couple went back to their home and spent time with their firstborn while expecting another. Four months went by, Dre'weza's stomach growing larger and larger, they had recieved information that it was supposed to be a boy, they were happy with the information as they wished to have children of both genders. Yet news arrived to the village, Jadra'zin's father, Zam'zulja, the Warlord of Rastakhan's personal guards had called for his son, it was time to begin his training and secure his future as the Warlord of Rastakhan's Watch. Rastakhan is the King of the Zandalari, and is sometimes seen as the King of All Trollkind. His power are beyond those of mortals, he has the power of Loas, several Loas combined. Being one-hundred and seventy-five years old, he was among the oldest Trolls still alive. The Troll race is most of the time short lived, yet some exceed their natural age by far with the aid of the Spirits and Loas. Yet Jadra'zin packed whatever he needed, he spent the last days of the week that was offered to him with his daughter and beloved. At the day of Zalday, last day of the week he departed. Kissing his beloved good bye, picking up his daughter and giving her the bear hug she always craved before handing her over to her mother, and departing for his training. -Training of the Watch- Jadra'zin arrived at the Zandalari Capital, Zuldazar to begin his training. He was escorted to his chambers by a female servant, she led him to a large room in the Rastakhan Palace, where only Rastakhan's most loyal and high-ranking Generals and Warlords were to stay when on duty. Jadra'zin gained his place due to his father being the Warlord of Rastakhan's Watch. The room was large and had the shape of a rectangle, the longest walls being the left and right ones. The entrance was on the back wall which faced to the west and the furthest wall facing the east. Left facing north, right facing south. There were a bed in the left-upper corner, the base made out of chiseled mossy rock which had a chiseled staircase leading up to the bed, the base had perfect lines and not a single scratch on it. Some of the shapes on the mossy rock base were, several images of Zanza, the most powerful Loa of the Zandalari. A few images of Gonk, another powerful and Ancient Loa of the Zandalari. Some images of the jungles surrounding Zandalar and a few images of villages and cities. There were four rather thick wooden supports holding the actual bed a few inches above the base to allow for some minor storage below the bed. The poles had ropes around them in the colour of blood red, for decoration aswell as holding the mattress in place. There were five pillows laying on the bed, which two of them being rather large as well. And there were a large bed sheath, coloured red with a decorative outline of gold and image of two Zandalari Trolls in the middle conjuring a large ball of Voodoo, the ball being so alive as the several varying purple colours were turning. This was caused by enchantments that were put on the embroidery as it was finished. On the upper-right corner, there were a desk made out of Jamdoja Oak, one of the types of trees growing on Zandalar. The wood was dark in colour and had fine irregular lines going up and down, the bark on the actual tree being even darker than the wood inside. Yet the flat desktop had an outline of gold, just like most of the crafts made by Zandalari hands. On the table, there stood a small lantern made of dark metal with an outline of decorative gold, the flame inside was magic bound and were able to be turned on and off without needing to replenish it. There were several papers, a map, a calendar and a note with schedules for Jadra'zin's training passes and what classes he were to have. -Schedules of the Watch- Week one(1) -Zalmonda *8:15-10:45 - Escorted by Jam'zhe to new quarters in Rastakhan Palace. *11:00-11:40 - Breakfast in barracks, Jam'zhe will escort you to the right one. *13:00-16:15 - Training will begin, you shall show what skills you have and we shall decide what further training you'll need and what mentor you shall have. *16:30-17:00 - Lunch in barracks, Jam'zhe will escort you. *17:15-18:15 - Training continues. *18:30 - Shower or bath, Jam'zhe will escort you to Zulmazane Bath. Training has ended. You may do whatever you wish, do not stay up for too long. -Zaltundu *7:30-8:15 - Jam'zhe will wake you up. You may lay in bed until 8:15. *11:00-11:45 - Breakfast in barracks, Jam'zhe will escort you, you may go there alone if you remember the way, and/or with friends you might've gotten. *13:00-16:15 - Training will begin. *16:30-17:00 - Lunch in barracks, Jam'zhe will escort you if you'd like, you may go there alone if you remember the way, and/or with friends you might've gotten. *17:15-18:15 - Training continues. *18:30 - Shower or bath, Jam'zhe will escort you to Zulmazane Bath. Training has ended. You may do whatever you wish, do not stay up for too long. -Zalwedna *7:30-815 - Jam'zhe will wake you up. You may lay in bed until 8:15. *10:00-10:45 - Breakfast in barracks, Jam'zhe will escort you, you may go there alone if you remember the way, and/or with friends you might've gotten. *11:30-16:15 - Go see your father. He'll be waiting in the Warlord Barrack. Jam'zhe will escort you. You will be exercised by your father. *16:30-17:00 - Lunch in barracks, Jam'zhe will escort you if you'd like, you may go there alone if you remember the way, and/or with friends you might've gotten. *17:15 - Shower or bath, Jam'zhe will escort you to Zulmazane Bath. Training has ended. You may do whatever you wish, do not stay up for too long. -Zalthur *9:00-9:20 - Jam'zhe will wake you up. *10:00-10:20 - Breakfast in barracks, Jam'zhe will escort you, you may go there alone if you remember the way, and/or with friends you might've gotten. *10:20-16:25 - Time off, you may do whatever you wish at this time. *16:30-17:00 - Lunch in barracks, Jam'zhe will escort you if you'd like, you may go there alone if you remember the way, and/or with friends you might've gotten. *17:15 - Shower or bath is optional this day. You may do as you wish, do not stay up for too long. -Zalfre *7:30-8:15 - Jam'zhe will wake you up. You may lay in bed until 8:15. *10:00-11:00 - Breakfast in barracks, Jam'zhe will escort you, you may go there alone if you remember the way, and/or with friends you might've gotten. *13:00-17:25 - Training will begin. *17:30-18:00 - Lunch in barracks, Jam'zhe will escort you if you'd like, you may go there alone if you remember the way, and/or with friends you might've gotten. *18:15-20:00 - Training continues. *20:15 - Shower or bath, Jam'zhe will escort you to Zulmazane Bath. Training has ended. You may do whatever you wish, do not stay up for too long. -Zalsatu *Day off. You may do whatever you'd wish. -Zalson *-15:00 Day off. *15:30-16:10 - Go see your father for weekly report. *16:15 - Rest of the day off. You may do whatever you'd wish. Category:Zandalari Category:Zandalari Family Category:Zandalar Category:Character